Night Club Uii/Beta elements
These are the beta elements of Night Club Uii. Beta elements Areas On the game's boxart, the player can see an area not present in the final version. It was used for testing shots. It is named "boxcity" and can be found in the game's disc. There are two more. These are "marie_city" and "smallcity". A list of digits can be found in the game's memory. Olkov Armiv took the list to his blog. 00 - Crashes when loading (Bowser's Castle) 01 - The area used on the game's boxart 02 - marie_city 03 - smallcity 04 - Mario City from the original game 05 - Mushroom City from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! 06 - Mushroom Bridge from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! 07 - Loads a map named "A City" 08 - Vabam 09 - Nartyork 10 - Silam 11 - Jameston 12 - Lameston 13 - Crashes when loading (Repo Beach) 14 - Repo City 15 - Lallas 16 - Karlsholm 17 - Jallas 18 - Jabam 19 - Crashes when loading (Vachel Baid) 20 - Tokway 21 - Kattviken 22 - Titanic Tyccon Text Text can be found in the game's disc, but they are never used. Most of them doesn't have nothing to do with the game. The first stripe with text: TRAMSAPA TRAMSAPA TRAMSAPA The second one: Hälsa på nya personer, döda vem som helst och ta sönder allt. The third one: Gungvalamasten säger "TRAMSAPA" till Belkin And finally the last one: Johnnie vill bli en mördare men det går som idioter It should be noticed that when talking to Koopa Troopa, he talks about something not present in the final version. The thing not present in the final version is in bold. Hello! Here we have our car, a Black Jeep Commander. It has a fake radio. More text were found in the game's disc: Blast your ememies in your head! Thinking of you? Then, a paintbrush will be downloaded. Press A to blast your car! This car is a bonus. Get it yourself on the wheel! Play guitar on your car!!!! Why not speel like me? Blasted heads and houses will be destroyed forever. You can change your character if you want. From Yoshi to unknown people. There's a mistake in one of the subtitles. It says "speel" instead of "spell". Mario City 7 7 This was going to appear on the menu. It appears in a beta shot, and was cut because the game was renamed. Lanker: Please return! Your fuel is out of range! This message spoken by Lanker is never seen in-game because the game just uses "don't go out of range" fuel. Michael Vommer: Out of range. I think I'll steal the fuel. Lanker: *sighs* Out of range fuel being stolen? You cannot steal fuel if there are nothing in it, so Michael Vommer's message is unused. Lanker's message is used in-game, during moments when he is tired and cannot answer to his friends (even you). Unused messages from radio stations These messages can be seen in a text document, but the catalog says "THESE ARE NOT IN-GAME", so they are unused. RADIO 4782: WE DIDN'T MESSAGE IT. BEING IT BY JAIM PAL PÅSSAISION IS VERY VERY GOOD, I'M GLAD IT IS LIKE THAT. MARIO CITY 7 IS A SANDBOX, YOU CAN BUILD WHATEVER YOU WANT DON'T JUST PLAY, WHILE THE GAME IS UPDATING, YOU CAN TAKE A BREAK Caps-lock on. Both messages are never used. Spoken by t$hacker. RADIO 4783: THE NAME'S RADIO. RADIO 4783 YOU KNOW, JAMES BOND SUPPORTS THIS RADIO STATION Unused. Spoken by t$hacker. RADIO 5621: BEING IT Just a song name. Spoken by Lanker. RADIO 8748: THE BLUE HAS GOT IT'S LIGHT. LET'S CLOSE THE STORE. THE STORE HAHA WORLD. LAUGH THE MUCH YOU WANT Closing a blue store? Spoken by t$hacker. RADIO 9999: THIS IS THE LAST RADIO STATION YOU ARE LISTENING ON. YOU GOT IT? TOMORROW THE GAME WILL BE DIFFERENT YOU CANNOT GO FAR BEYOND THIS RADIO STATION Spoken by t$hacker. GLOBE TELEVISION: Globe Television You cannot go to radio station 9999. We are very sorry, but that's it Globe Television is an unused radio station. It doesn't appear at all in the game, however Mr. HackZ states "if you want to listen to GlobeTV.org, then listen on Globe Television, the radio station for globes.". He never mentions it is fake. Other The game was originally named Mario City 7, but the developers thought it was a bad name. So they changed it. Compare both versions Apart from the name change, there are some other changes. The text that says that the game is developed by Speed Jr. and the text that says that it is not allowed to copy important stuff is absent. There is an orange seven in the background. It is absent now. The button text has been changed from "MISSIONS FREE MODE OPTIONS" to "Missions Free Mode Options". Select Map looks like the original Mario City 7 menu from the same build. It was changed for some reason. Also, the text shown here appears to be unfinished. It says BLANK on some places. In Final Build 2600, the last three map names seen from Build 2557 (first build with current name and logo) were removed and replaced by various other maps. Gallery File:Ncuii logo beta.PNG|Original logo